How Can Grand Theft Auto Be A Dating Simulator
Subterranean Freeway Grand Theft Auto Becomes A Dating Simulator When The Theme Is Radical Islam Meets Radical Wicca 99% of All GTA Controversies Are Surrounding It's Portrayal of Women Grand Theft Auto VI Uses This As A New Theme In The Grand Theft Auto Genre In Such A Context That It Justifies A Mass Genocide Against The Americans Controversies Related To Its Violence And Depiction of Women Are Integrated Into The Game's Lore And Used As A Motivational Anti-American Anti-Sharia Anti-Capitalist Propaganda As Well As Social Reform of The Entire Sharia Law Literally Reversed To Empower Women Where The Protagonist Is The Destruction And Total Dismantling of The New World Order And The Establishment of A Greater Sharia Empowering Women During Courtship Most Games In The Series Are Set In Fictional Locales Modelled On American Cities GTA VI Is Modeled On Subterranean Cities And An Intercontinental Freeway Built By The D'ni Restoration Council And Maintained By The Tribes of Avox GTA VI Is Highly Themed Around High Tech Firefighting In Confined Transoceanic Tunnels That Span Throughout The Earth GTA VI Will Be Heavily Driven By Player Defined Role Playing In GTA VI The Player Can Take On The Role of A Firefighter Truck Driver Explorer Visitor or A Private Security Contractor GTA VI Has No Fixed Story or Main Plot And Has Player Roles That Are Totally Defined By The Player Helicopters And Fixed Wing Aircraft Are No Longer Featured In GTA VI As The Setting Is A Subterranean County That Spans Throughout The Entire Earth GTA VI Provides A Basic Simulation of A Working Subterranean City And Intercontinental Freeway Unlike On The Planetary Surface The Avox Build Their Cities And Freeways Underground In GTA VI Cities Are Connected Via A Transoceanic Freeway That Crosses Through Many Subterranean Environment Including Oceans GTA VI Also Features A Witch House Radio Station Operated By The Avox Darius GTA VI Is Played Entirely From A First Person Perspective And Has It's Lore Centered Around The Guild Hall GTA VI Showcases The Graphic And Brutal Lifestyle of The Avox In GTA VI Women Become Angels And Men Become Demons "every male in the game exists solely to be sneered, leered or laughed at" As GTA VI Has An All-Female Character Lead All Avox Men Are There To Be Rescued Shouted At Fucked To Be Seen Fucking or Put Up With GTA VI Expresses The Flawed Stereotype of The Sharia And How It Oppresses Women By Reversing The Gender Roles And How Desperate Men Would Benefit From Sharia In Favor of Women GTA VI Also Further Expresses Rhythm Themed Subterranean Combat A Tunnel Has One Entrance And One Exit GTA VI Showcases The Best Mobile Operations And Overall Professional Military Skills That No Military In Existence Currently Has With An Emphasise On Rollback And Attrition Tactics Utilizing Early Thermal Weapons And Atomic Automation Technologies GTA VI Takes On The Networked Narrative of URU LIVE an MMOG created by Cyan Inc.. It was originally released together with Uru: Ages Beyond Myst, but was soon cancelled due to a lack of players. Since then, there have been multiple re-releases of Uru Live, with the most recent being Myst Online: Uru Live again, which is currently the most recent game in the franchise GTA VI Features One VERY Ambiguous Antagonist Known As Abstergo Entertainment Which Is Known For Promoting Radical Islam And State-Sponsored Terrorism With The Protagonist Also Being A VERY Ambiguous Mysterious Kurdish Female From Rojava Who Becomes A Symbol of Hope For All Avox Dating Simulator ? GTA VI Is Not The Same Game As Much of The Multiplayer Gameplay Is Driven By Player Created Puzzles Such As Fatal Traps Car Bombs And Capture Cages GTA VI Showcases The Fun And Enjoyment In Hunting Down And Catching The Avox Many Avox Never Travel To The Planetary Surface GTA VI Is Heavily Driven By Emergent Gameplay And Emergent Narrative GTA VI Has Romantic Elements Surrounding Irony And Effigy GTA VI Can Be Classified As A Psychological Horror Surrounding The Fear of The Unknown GTA VI Is Completely Run By Players And Is A Dark Romanticism About The Middle East As A Dark Science Fantasy Centered Around Atomic Automation And Subterranean Societies That Survived The Great Flood of Noah And Speculates The Possibility That Muslim Countries Are Free Societies With No Social Class or Established Social Structure But Instead Depicts Muslim Countries As Being Post-American Capitalist Societies With A Grey Market Where Everything Has A Price GTA VI Is Centered Around The Avox Desperately Trying To Make First Contact With The Mysterious Kurdish Females of Rojava As They Uncover The Heritage Documents And Learn More And More About Panem's Past Violating International Laws And Treaties On Every News Leak GTA VI Focuses More On The Simple Living Aspects of The Middle East And Other Muslim Countries With A Strong Element of Ironic Romance And Effigy